Texas 1924
by UNCONQUER3RD
Summary: A Hilltown Chronicles story: About Sebastian's life. What was it like living in the castle under Vampire royalty, his feelings and ambitions. How he met, became friends, fell in love with, and eventually lost Elliot. His life before and after Edward's great Rebellion.


**Title: **Texas, 1924

**Author: **UNCONQU3R3D

**Rating: **PG

**Warning:** You know, slight vampire-related violence.

**Pairing: **Sebastian & Elliot

**Summary: **A story about Sebastian's life. What was it like living in the castle under Vampire royalty, his feelings and ambitions. How he met, became friends, fell in love with, and eventually lost Elliot. His life before and after Edward's great Rebellion.

**A/N:** Hi, readers. This is my first time writing a one-shot, minisode or a vignette. *Nervous* The pairing between Sebastian and Starchild isn't that widely used and it was pure coincidence that it happened for me; that is, glee decided to just cast Adam Lambert and name him Elliot of all things! But if you've read _Hilltown Chronicles_ then it won't be that puzzling knowing why I've paired these two up.

This one-shot incorporates with my original story _(especially Chapter 27: Camping in the Old Graveyard) _when Sebastian is telling the tale of how he met Starchild. In that chapter it is briefly related but while writing it, I had this insane urge to open another window and write down in Sebastian's point of view. I initially did it to make sure that the events made some amount of sense to _me_, the writer, but after I'd written a rough draft, I just wanted to refine it and give you guys an idea of exactly how the events unfolded.

So here I present, the original story of how Sebastian's life was like in _1924, Texas…_

P.S. I dare you to not fall in love with these two after this. I dare ye!

**XXXXX**

**Texas, 1924**

_A Hilltown Chronicles Story_

**~ 1922 ~**

Today is my sixteenth birthday. Not exactly an occasion to celebrate, but in my eye, it was just one step closer to becoming an adult. One step closer to seventeen and then at last, eighteen. The year I will truly become one with my family. I would definitely receive my powers two years from now and I would definitely make father proud. Or at least, I hoped to.

Father hasn't been home since last week. Mother was ignoring me as if it was my fault. Maybe, it was. But I've heard the elders whispering about things like rebellion and unaccounted Rogue attacks in nearby villages. It wasn't uncommon to come across a Rogue packs now and again but with Texas Territory ruled by Lord Arlen, each human being was provided safety and shelter. These recent attacks have been on such sheltered villages. It was causing an insane amount of disconcert within our ranks.

Father had gone with his fellow Vampires to investigate such an attack last week. He should have been back by now, but the fact that he isn't is worrying everyone, even Lord Arlen. Though, he doesn't show his true emotions to anyone. It's his job to make sure nobody panicked.

I admired Lord Arlen, he is a good leader. He always takes care of his disciples and more importantly, he respects the human beings who are within his territory. Ever since he took the throne, a few thousand years ago as legend has it, the Vampire lives have changed for the better. We could live within this world of humans without causing alarm or suspicions. I admired that my Father was the third in their rank, doing all he could to enforce the same kind of peace.

Every day I vowed to myself that once I am eighteen, I would be just like my Father. I would do just what he does and make piece in this world so that everyone would accept us Vampires as part of the community.

Today, though, I am far too excited to care about the rumored unrest in villages. It was nothing new, really. Even so, the attacks have been quiet close to home, but I wasn't worried. My Father is very powerful, he would most certainly defuse the situation in orderly fashion and everything will be all right.

"And then he will come home and we will celebrate my birthday," I told myself firmly.

Happy in that prospect, I made my way to the underground library. The Vampire Council, and all it's underling members, resided in Texas in this castle. It was a humongous place, a maze of corridors, rooms and halls. To an ordinary person, this would be a deathtrap, an endless maze that would never let them out. But I have been here since my birth, and I knew all the places there were to know. Although, I can't say with certainty I knew everything. There are still places here that I've never seen or been to.

Currently, I was late for my lessons. My teachers were kind but stern when I did something wrong. They especially hated tardiness. I picked up pace and almost ran through the corridors, trying not to disturb anyone else.

The castle not only housed the Vampires, but also humans. Some of them are privileged like me and waiting to become eighteen years old in order to receive their Vampire powers. Some of them are our friends who promote peace between all species. Some are here because they need shelter…and then some are here to serve us. We rarely keep slaves, as Lord Arlen is against such desecration. But when a Vampire saves a human life, it somehow becomes that human's duty to serve that Vampire. It is some kind of bond, I heard, however, I am not too sure about everything yet. I am allowed to ask questions from my mentors, but most of this knowledge is kept until after I became a Vampire myself. Another reason why I wanted so badly to turn eighteen and soon.

I was running, lost in thoughts, when I collided with someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, hating how my voice refused to mature even now. "I wasn't looking where I—oh, it's you, Prince Carolus!"

Looking at me was our beloved Vampire Prince, son of Lord Arlen Carolus, Prince Carolus. He was another person I greatly admired. Everybody loved the Prince specially because he would succeed the throne and continue his father's noble work, but also because he was kind and gentle.

Sure enough, he kneeled, not caring about his precious robes and started helping me with my books. "Here you are, Sebastian. Do be careful. These corridors can be deceptive."

I smiled. "It's fine, your Highness. I was in a hurry after all." At that I remembered that I, indeed, was late. "I should go! Or my teachers would have my skin."

The Prince frowned. "Oh, I almost forgot. Lily is your teacher, isn't she? Well, I think I shall escort you and explain why you are tardy. Would that be all right?"

"If that's not too much problem?" I asked, not sure if the Prince should waste his precious time on me.

"Of course, not!" he said with a smile, and I was awed to see his fangs protruding slightly beneath his lips. "I had to ask Lily about something, anyway. That is why I am here in this corridor after all. Let's go, then."

The Prince took my hand as if it was nothing. Then again, that's one of the reasons why everyone admired him. He treated everyone equally and without dishonesty. We walked down the staircase and finally reached the iron, carved doors of the library. There was always a human guard sitting there, in case delinquents tried to make off with an expensive book. He bowed to the Prince and me as we entered.

"There he is!" Lily said exasperatedly. "Tardy two days in a row! How many times I've told you that my time is precious, I barely get enough rest just so I can teach you and yet..." She said it all without looking up from the papers she was making a record of.

"I apologize," said the Prince. "I seemed to have disturbed you at the worst moment."

Lily looked up abruptly. "Y-Your Highness! I didn't sense you there. And, of course, not! I always have time for you."

I hid my smile. Lily may be tough, but nobody was tougher than the Prince. There was a reason why everybody trusted him with the responsibility of the throne. He was, as of now, the most powerful leader apart from the existing ones. Even Lily knew he was a good ally to have.

"Why don't you go and take today's lessons from Brittany?" Lily said, distractedly.

"All right," I said, realizing that the Prince wanted to talk about something important.

I made my way deep into the library, knowing that Brittany was in the magic and myths section. She was one of the unique, High Level Vampires born to Mr and Mrs Pearce. Her transition into a Vampire happened almost immediately after her birth, completing itself when she was ten. It's one of the reasons why she's so imaginative and curious like a child all the time. She was already eighteen, but since then she's never grown older even a day.

"Hello, Brittany," I said. She'd refused to be called teacher. "Looks like I'm stuck with you today."

"That's all right. Let's get started."

I was a few pages ahead in my lesson when I heard raised voices. At first I didn't know who it was. Then I recognized it as the Prince. Strange I'd never heard him raise his voice before. Brittany, I noticed, looked worried at what was being said. She was staring intensely at the page without really reading. At this point, though, even I could hear that's how loud they are.

"...do you want me to do?" Lily was saying, sounding exasperated but still respectful. "He's my brother! The only thing I can do is talk to him and yet he doesn't listen. He never has, never will..."

"Make him listen!" said the Prince, he was practically pleading. "If he went through with his plans then I and every other inheritor of the throne will suffer the blow. And the last thing I want is to deal with Sebastian's father by my own hands."

My heart rate went up, alerting everyone of my eavesdropping. Within seconds the Prince and Lily were there, looking at me with worry.

"Is my father all right?" I rasped. "Is he doing something he shouldn't?"

The Prince kneeled before me and caught both my shoulders. "Sebastian, I need you to forget what you heard. Your Aunt and I are worried about what he might be thinking of doing. Nothing is certain right now."

I nodded. "Fine, I'll—I'll get back to my lessons."

I could feel their perturbed gazes boring my back. But I opened my book and tried to not think about the real reason why Father was late this time around.

XXXXX

I was at the southern tower, looking at the night sky when I saw the front gates open. I stood up and distinguished a motley group of people enter.

"They're back!" I exclaimed, running back down the spiraling tower stairs.

It took me ten minutes of running, two collisions with others, and three falls to finally reach them beyond the entrance. I saw my Father right away. "FATHE-!" I stopped at once. There was something strange about my Father's face. There was an expression there I'd only seen once in my life.

But still, I couldn't quite recognize what that expression truly was.

"Sebastian," my Father finally saw me. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I, uh," I stopped. What could I say? That I was hoping he'd celebrate my birthday with me? Or he'd tell me how proud he was that I was growing up so fast? "I just—wanted to be here in case you come back."

His eyes cleared. "Oh, all right. Since you are awake, I have a task for you." I tried not to show my disappointment. He really had forgotten my birthday, hadn't he? "When we saved the villagers, we found only two survivors. One of them is a boy about your age. Do you think you can show him his quarters? Just make sure he's calmed down. He's seen most of the Rogue attack, including his family's death."

Now I was interested. He usually sent either Mother or Brittany whenever he saved any humans. This was the first time he was asking me. "I'll do everything within my power to make him feel safe, Father."

He chuckled, sounding tired. "Just what I'd expect from my son. Get going now. And take Brittany with you to take care of the other woman."

I ran off at once. I was excited to do exactly what he'd said. This was his first ever job that required of me taking care of another person, and I was not about to fail him. It was a small matter to find Brittany and then we were headed toward the guard barracks where the survivors were usually kept at the first night.

"Lord Sebastian," said the guard on duty. "What are you doing here?"

"My Father asked me to take care of the survivors. Where are they?"

"Inside," the man said, looking slightly sad. "The whole village is lost. Two of the men they brought are injured and possibly infected. Tsk." I winced in sympathy. The worst fate than getting infected was getting infected by an out of control Rogue. "The men are in infirmary, under supervision. The other two are in this room. Br careful, they are jittery."

"We'll be gentle," Brittany assured.

We opened the door and entered a small room with three beds. On the last bed, with their backs against the wall, sat two people. One was woman and the other was a boy.

The woman was beautiful, with long and dark black hair piled on top her head was in disarray, significant of the disaster that befell her. She had a rich, brown skin tone with wide brown eyes and long lashes. Even though, she was a human, I'd never seen a woman so breathtaking. She didn't react on our arrival, instead, she was staring at the ground, and her eyes looked lifeless somehow. I don't blame her after what she'd been through. The boy, however, had flinched horribly at our appearance. He was almost fifteen years old, with pale skin and black mop of hair that curled slightly past his ears. But it was his bright, ocean blue eyes that held my attention first. Then the fire in those eyes. Unlike the lady, he was angry and glaring at us like a caged animal.

Brittany took a step forward. "Hello," she said in her calm voice, smiling her innocent smile. "We are not going to hurt you. We are the ones who rescued you, don't you remember?"

"STAY BACK!" the boy yelled. "You look the same as those monsters who attacked us! Stay away from us!"

"They were the Rogues, dear," Brittany tried to reason. "We are only trying to help you. I promise to never hurt you."

The boy looked dissatisfied. So I thought it best to intervene now. His eyes sharply turned to me as I joined Brittany in front of them.

"Do we really look like those who attacked you?" I asked as gently as I could. I'd heard about survivors before, they took months on end to finally relax and trust anyone. That made it all the more important if Father entrusted me with this job, knowing hard work was required.

At my question he glared. "Aye, you do. The same pale creatures with no heartbeats and no soul in your eyes!"

I crossed the distance between us and held out my arm. "I have heartbeat. Go on, check."

At my sudden advance, the lady finally looked up. Her eyes focused a little and she started sobbing. Brittany reached forward and held her in the arms, trying to soothe her at once. The boy was glaring at the two of them suspiciously. But with hesitant steps, he grabbed my wrist in his strong hand. His face registered shock.

"Y-You are warm…" he whispered, still flabbergasted. "You do have a heartbeat."

"See? We said we won't hurt you. You can relax. You are safe now."

"Safe." At that the boy sank back on the bed, holding his face in his hands. He finally let go and started sobbing along with the woman. At first I was unsure, but then Brittany nodded to me in reassurance. Taking courage, I enveloped the boy in my arms as well.

At once, I registered a few things. He was strong for a fifteen year old. His back and muscles were rather well built, arms as strong as his hands. His fair face was slightly sun burnt, and from this close I could see freckles along the length of his hands that hid his face still. I guessed that he must be a farm hand, or someone as hard working to be so strong in such a young age. Compared to him I was almost slender. A fact that made me embarrassed, but at the moment, I just concentrated on soothing him.

With great reluctance, he finally started relaxing, and exposed his face. He was red and wet from crying. He wiped at his tears furiously and mumbled, "Apologies…"

"That's all right," I said. He was so close now that I could see the soft flesh of his cheeks. There was a sudden surge of a strange feeling in my stomach, which I attributed to nervousness, as he finally met my eyes. I tried not to flush and hurriedly introduced myself. "I am Sebastian, the son of our Third Lord Edward…I am your caretaker from now on. And you are?"

He sniffed and coughed a little to clear his throat. "I am…Elliot Gilbert. Son of the Village smith."

"Oh." That explains why he's so strong. "Are you injured or hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head. "No, I was sleeping in the barn outside."

"Why?"

"I had a row with my Pops," he mumbled. "He grounded me and I had to sleep out of the house. It was past midnight when I heard—" His face paled a little and he cupped his mouth, making a retching sound.

I understood at once and hurried to the adjoining bath, and fetched him a bucket. He vomited in it furiously, while I petted his back, trying not to groan at the stench. He swayed a bit after he finished, looking dizzy.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked sharply. But he fell back in a heap, passed out. "Brittany, I think he's finally had enough. What should I do?"

Brittany was supporting the woman against her chest, stroking her hair as she slumbered too. One of her hand was pressed against the woman's belly protectively. "They will both be all right in the morning. But I have to take her to the infirmary too. She's with child."

"No way," I gasped. I couldn't even see a baby bump yet. "But she can't be that far along?"

"She conceived little over a week ago. I don't think she's realized it yet herself. But if she stayed without treatment, she might loose the child. Particularly after the mental trauma she's sure to face." With a sudden movement, Brittany stood up, cradling the woman like a small child in her arms. "You should take the boy someplace safe. Don't let him alone for even a second."

With that she left. And I stared at the closed door for along time. A safe place, huh? If the boy—_Elliot_—was as afraid of Vampires as he'd shown then this castle will be a constant place of terror for him. What can I do to make it go away? At once, I realized that I could take him one place where he'd be undisturbed.

When that night, I finally went to bed (or settee) in my room, I silently prayed that I would be able to live up to my promise. I lazily gazed at the boy sleeping contentedly in my bed and almost smiled. Of all the human children in this castle, none is my friend. They are all either too small or too busy with their parents to care for me. This boy could be my new friend. I know I'd said to just take care of him but would it really be too bad if I managed to befriend this boy?

He may not know it yet, but it seemed my Father had managed to bring me a present home anyways.

XXXXX

The next morning, I woke up early and sore. The settee may be expensive and nice looking, but it was no place to sleep. My whole body hurt and legs thrummed with pain. I yawned as I looked to the bed, then I laughed out loud.

Elliot was sprawled like an eagle all over my bed, his legs were parted and tangled with the sheets, and hair was a mess. His shirt was riding up his stomach which raised and fell in accord with his deep breathing. But it was his face, gaping and drooling that made me laugh. For someone who had lived through a tragic incident just a few nights ago, he was a pretty sound sleeper. At my laughter, he stirred and got up, looking about blearily. When his eyes focused and he took in the surroundings, my highly furbished bedroom and drapes, his mouth shot wide open. It was obvious to see he'd never been in such a lavish place.

"Do you like my room?" I asked.

He jumped off the bed faster than a deer fleeing the hunters. He looked at me in terror, then flushed. "I—I, uh…apologize. I didn't mean to be in your room like this—I was only…" He trailed off. "How did I get here?"

I approached him gently, and felt a bit hurt when he stumbled back as if I scared him. Didn't I tell him I was still human just last night? Or maybe he doesn't clearly remember? "Do you know where you are? We met last night. Do you remember?"

He nodded. "You are—uh—caretaker? And no, I don't know where I am." Then he cleared his throat again. I noticed he did that a lot, to try and erase his obvious Texas accent. "I am…sorry. I never meant to sleep here I just…don't know how I…"

"I brought you here last night when you passed out," I explained, sparing him the mortification. But at my words his face got redder. "You've been through a lot; it's no wonder that you were tired. How do you feel this morning?"

He looked around nervously, looking slightly better as his red cheeks lost color again. "I don't feel hurt or anything. I just want to get back home."

At that I became uneasy. How to better tell him? "Do you think it's wise to return? Don't you remember what happened in your village?"

"I know it's destroyed," he insisted, looking suddenly stubborn. "But I want to return and rebuild. I'll take Anna Marie with me."

"Anna Marie? Is she the woman who was with you?" He nodded in answer. "Well, that's all well and noble but she needs to recover first. My friend from last night, Brittany, found out that Anna is with child. So there's no way she can go with you just now."

His face lit up a bit and he looked lost for words. "A child? But I never knew, I mean, my mother must have told—" His face fell. I knew he was remembering his now-dead mother.

"Yes, well, I don't believe Anna knew herself," I tried calming him. He wasn't stepping back, so I went to take his hand. He stiffened a bit, but let me lead him to the sofa and sit him down. "I think, you need to get better, too. After you've recovered, you can ask the King or the Prince and they would let you leave and rebuild your village. How about it?"

"The King…" he whispered hoarsely. "The Vampire King you meant?" His accent was now too clear.

"Yes, he's the one who takes care of Rouges like those who attacked your village. I am sure he'll help you."

"Does that mean I'm at _that_ _castle_?"

"Of course, this place is enormous. I'll show you around when you like but before that, I need to take you down to the kitchens." As if he remembered food, his stomach grumbled loudly. He flushed and looked away, and it was very cute that I giggled. "See? Even your body agrees. Let's get you some clean clothes first."

The clothes well suited to my slender frame were a tight fit for him, but I managed to find a few shirts that were two sizes big on me. I looked away while he changed, trying not to stare at his well built back. He still fit in them with difficulty, but he looked glad to have some clothes. Excusing myself, I changed in my bath too, and was a bit shocked to see him red in face when I returned.

Then I led him outside, checking first to avoid any contact with many Vampires for Elliot's sake, but that didn't work out well as my Father appeared from the end of the hallway.

"Sebastian," he said in a way of greeting while Elliot slipped behind me with a frightened gasp. "Oh, I see you are taking care of him. Did he sleep in your room last night?"

"Ah, yes," I said, not really liking how Father was still looking at Elliot even though he was obviously petrified. "He will stay with me for the time being until he is well enough to leave. Is that all right?"

My Father frowned. "Yes, but if you don't mind, I'd like to take Elliot to the infirmary first. We can't be sure if he's infected or not."

I felt Elliot's body stiffen, and his breaths ceased. I've never thought of my Father as authoritarian before, in fact, I always thought him reasonable and understanding of how others felt. But in that moment, as Elliot clutched the back of my shirt with all his might, barely breathing, I realized something new about Father. He was…cold.

"That won't be necessary," I said, a bit too dejectedly than I'd expected. "I took him to infirmary last night. He's human. Brittany can attest to it as she conducted the test herself."

For the first time, I saw my Father left speechless, especially on my account. He gazed at me with obvious surprise, whether it was my tone or the determination on my face, but he almost looked at me with different eyes…proud eyes. Did he—did he really like this cold and blunt answer of mine? This lie I'd so easily said? If so, what exactly is it that Father expects of me to become anyway?

"Is that so," he said faintly, catching Elliot's terrified gaze again. "I assume, I'd ask Brittany then. Well, be on your way. Although, you don't need to spare him your room. This castle is a vast place, I'm sure another set of rooms can be arranged for—what's his name, again?"

I opened my mouth to refuse but Elliot surprised me by saying clearly in his Texas accent. "I will stay with Sebastian. Or I will leave here."

I gaped at him. Did he know that he's currently talking to the Third Leader of our race? Does he realize the penalty of being arrogant in front of the Leaders, mainly my Father? Such arrogance would be pardoned at the hands of the Prince or Second Leader Phillip, but my Father takes his status seriously. Elliot's open face, and firm declaration told me he didn't care, even if he knew. And for some reason, I felt my heart warm and beat a tad faster. A change in my disposition that Father caught immediately. He looked at me sharply and smirked. It was a dawning realization on his face, and for a strange instant, I felt scared of my own Father.

"Let's go, Elliot," I said, grabbing his arm and moving around Father. An act of disrespect I would never consider under normal circumstances but I just couldn't let Father bully Elliot any longer.

As for my lie, I trusted Brittany. She knew Elliot was human and that's what she'd tell father if he went investigating. All I cared about was getting him to safety. Strange, I'd always considered the company of my Father safe—until now. To bully Elliot like that, when it was so clear he's terrified…I almost thought I saw my Father _enjoying_ himself. I shook away these thoughts. Right now, Elliot mattered most to me. The mysteries of my Father's sadistic disposition, his unusual interest in Elliot and the Prince's fears about that 'what my Father's about to do' can wait until after Elliot is settled here.

Two months passed thus.

Elliot has finally adjusted to life in the castle, and I was finally taking my studies seriously under Brittany's tutelage. The Prince regularly visited Lily, to discuss about some things. But as days passed, I noticed that Lily was closing herself up. No matter how the Prince demanded, she would never tell him anything. Almost as if Father really was up to something and she was scared to divulge any information. I should have noticed the changes around me too, but I was too busy all the time to care about how the territory was getting Rogue attacks week after weeks. I was too happy to really see that the things inside castle weren't as peaceful as I'd always imagined.

All the while, my Father spent more and more time outside, saving territories, rescuing more people. And I noticed how Father didn't ask me to take care of children anymore. In fact, after a little time, I realized I couldn't find those children anywhere inside the castle. When I asked Brittany about it, wondering if they've been sent back home, she looked rather surprised.

"I don't know, Sebastian," she said. "I don't think Lord Edward is bringing any more survivors. Why do you ask?"

I sat there stunned. I could've sworn that just last week Father rescued an entire family by the name of St. James. I saw the family taken to the infirmary under Father's supervision to be checked for infections. And to think Brittany wasn't informed of it, when she knows more about medicines than even Lily at times…it was puzzling.

That one day, I was tired after studying too much. So I decided to visit Elliot. He's taken up a job to work as an assistant to Harriet the cook. Harriet cooked for all the human inhabitants of the castle, and Elliot was elastic to be able to help her. In fact, he's gotten batter at making food in just a month. At least, now his omelets didn't taste like dirt anymore. I could almost taste the distinguished flavors of tomatoes and cheese. I laughed as I wondered. Elliot and I, surprisingly, have become close friends. Although, I don't say it to him, but I am wondering if we could both achieve our Vampire powers at the same time. The thought of spending a very long life time with him as friend was too tempting really. And yet, I also knew that he was still wary of the Vampires. He could walk alone now, and could talk if talked to by anyone but he wasn't trusting enough of anyone just yet.

"Eli!" I announced as I entered the kitchen. I only found Harriet and Anna Marie. "Oh, hello. Where's Eli?"

Anna Marie was now sporting a baby bump. She was looking through rice to make sure they were not infested with bugs. She looked up at me and smiled. She was rather healthy now, and very beautiful. "No, he was called to the smithy to help with some new manufacturing. I think he'd be a while."

I tried to look understanding but I couldn't quite hide my disappointment. I was looking forward to Eli making me his not-so-bad omelet when he saw how tired I was. I secretly liked how he worried over me, because he was the only one who did.

Harriet noticed and chuckled. "You look like you've lost your appetite." She wasn't wrong. "Come, I'll make you something. Elliot wouldn't like if we kept you starving."

At that I had to laugh. Recently, he's been on my case, urging me to eat more since I was a growing man. I told him that my slender body could only take too much food, it wouldn't make any difference if I ate a whole cow even.

True to Anna's prediction, Eli came back in after dusk, looking tired and worn out. I have thought several times to ask Eli if he needed his own room now, but he always says its' better with me near. I always try to ignore how my heart fluttered at his words. He trusted me, and somehow, that trust of his meant more than anything.

"You look beat," I said as he struggled to stay upright. "You should shower. I'll ask Harriet to make you something to eat."

He was so tired he only grumbled and stalked to the bathroom.

When I came back in I heard distinctly a splash and thud in the bathroom. I knew at once Eli must have fallen asleep on his feet and gotten hurt. Sure enough, he was clutching his head under the stream of shower.

At first I was too horrified to think clearly as I ran to close the tap and hold him up to see the damage, and then I realized his blood was gushing at an immoral pace. The minute I dragged him out back in my room, I saw Father enter, looking at me in anger. Bleeding this much tended to cause an uproar within castle walls, and that's why the infirmary was a lawn away, where the walls were built extra thick to contain the scent. However, I always figured my Father will be good at control.

They way he looked at Eli, though, made me fear for his life. There was a hunger in Father's eyes that I didn't know existed. When he held out his hand, and said some very familiar words to me, I knew. I unconsciously knew where all those kids that he'd rescued were now

"Sebastian, let me take him to the infirmary," he said, sounding clam but hungry.

I bunched up my shirt and pressed against Eli's wound, ignoring Father. I could almost feel his angry gaze on me. I clearly wiped off the blood and tried to bandage him up.

"Sebastian," he said in a reprimanding tone. "Let me take care of this before others come here thirsting for that blood."

"I can take care of it myself, Father. And before you go blaming others, maybe you should take care of your own thirst. Somewhere else," I said coldly. I felt him go rigid. There was a livid emotion on his face that my heart stuttered in fear, but I'd rather die here that let him hurt Eli… "Leave, Father. Before I call for the Prince…"

At that…Father left so fast that I barely saw him move.

A moment later, Lily and Brittany entered my room. There was a first-aid kit in their hands. And I backed off as they bandaged his head, while he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. I noticed that Lily looked positively scared for some reason.

"Aunt Lily," I asked softly, "were you aware of Father's strange _interest_ in these survivors?"

Brittany paused in her ministrations to look at Lily with wide eyes. I kept my gaze trained on my Aunt, who went still and licked her lips in nervousness. I've been noticing her closed off demeanor at lessons but now it was only too obvious that I wasn't the only one who'd noticed the missing survivors.

When she said nothing, Brittany asked frankly: "So it is true that Lord Edward have been taking survivors rather frequently from all these attacks…and that nobody seemed to be aware of where those survivors _are_ anymore? Lily, the Prince was investigating this very rumor when you told him off this evening, wasn't he?"

Lily stood up and straightened her dress distractedly. "I will only say this once: the both of you, stop meddling in this affair. I have great admiration for you both, and I would prefer if you come out of this…unscathed."

She hurried towards the door when Brittany asked sharply, "Unscathed from _what?_ Lily…what do you mean?"

Gears clicked in my head and I realized at once. "That thing my Father might do…" I whispered to myself but clear enough for the vampire women to hear. "The Prince knew what was about to happen…"

"Look, here," Lily said piercingly, and I was reminded of the times she always punished me when I got my geometry formulas wrong. "I can assure you that whatever my brother is doing is for the good of everyone. So I suggest you stay out of it."

"He's threatened you, hasn't he?" Brittany said at once, looking at Lily sternly. "That's why he's been coming down to meet you in Library so often in the night…And that 'refurbishing' of infirmary is basically an excuse to cover up whatever it is Edward's doing in there with the survivors, isn't it?"

I hadn't heard of that. "What refurbishing?"

"Since these past weeks, the infection testing rooms of infirmary have been closed off to non-staff," Brittany explained softly, caressing Eli's cheeks to take his temperature. "At first everyone took heed but now they're being too secretive to almost anyone who even dares walk the same hallway. The Prince was also notified of it but the workers there muttered some hogwash about the Prince being exposed to unwanted infections and told him to stay away for a few more days."

But after what I'd surmised, it was possible that Father was doing something worrisome…or why else would our beloved Prince be investigating this matter himself?

Lily looked positively torn whether to stay in the room or leave. In the end she said, "I meant it, Brittany. He's doing it for our own good."

"Is that what you believe or what he's told you?" Brittany asked rather knowingly.

I could tell by the longing look of sadness on my Aunt's face that it's what she was forcing herself to believe. Believe in Father's…lies. For what else they could be? For the first time, the evidence lay before me that my Father wasn't the man everyone thought he was…who I thought he was. This knowledge hurt me more than I could articulate. Does this mean he'd lied about some things to me too…?

Lily left then, and muttered something about never coming back for any lessons. And that's when I knew that she had realized Father might be up to something bad and he'd that deceived her into believing it was for our own good. True to my guess, Lily secluded herself from all the events that followed a few months later.

XXXXX

**~ Seven Months Later, 1923 ~**

Anna Marie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with Anna's hair and eyes. She didn't survive the birth and died a few months of severe illness later. The baby girl was named Margaret, who later turned18 and became my Father's new mate, my mother.

During this time, Eli had decided to move out of my room. At first I didn't know what the reason was, but he later admitted that he's been feeling rather strange around me. I didn't know what to say or think—what strange things he meant—but I accepted this excuse and he moved somewhere else in the castle. He never told me where his room was, and never invited me either. That's how I realized that he was avoiding me. I took it in stride; after all, the way my Father had acted around him he must avoid me since I'm his son.

It hurt more than I realized when Father started ignoring me as well. All the time he was busy, and under constant watch by the Prince to whom Brittany had explained everything we thought was going on. Somehow, though, my Father had succeeded in clearing out the infirmary before the Prince forced his way through. There was no evidence of what transpired in there or where the survivors went. All I knew was that the Prince had somehow detected something abhorring there and ordered Father to remain under constant watch. A decision that everyone could see troubled my Father, but due to this, his activates became less suspicious for a long while. Until the Prince realized there might be nothing going on and he deemed Father guiltless and freed him.

Those months were torture for me as I waited to become a Vampire the next year. To while away my time I decided to join the Vampire guard and started my training in combat. The Prince often came to admire my gradually improving powers. To my own happiness, I started developing my body and gained a few inches just a few weeks before my seventeenth birthday. I was no longer a slender, shy boy with under-matured voice. I was become a man, and I could see admiration in the eyes of others, men and women as they saw me blossom under the strict training of the guard. Lily was still secluded in the underground, Brittany was all but mothering Margaret; and Eli always scuttled away every time I accidentally bumped into him.

One of such instant was just before the eve of my seventeenth birthday when Harriet had made me a cake to compensate for the fact that Father absolutely ignored me. Mother, on the other hand, had ordered me to never even come before her. For some reason I believe that she was aware of what Father was trying to do, and how my interference might be the answer to why he couldn't do that something openly anymore. It was her way of punishing me and I didn't care.

I went to the kitchen quite by accident when I found Harriet and Eli working on my cake. I vaguely saw how Harriet screamed and hid the cake behind her as gently as she could for I was too shocked to have faced Eli. If he was working on my cake then…surely he would congratulate me, maybe apologize why he couldn't give me a present? You know the things people do when caught before the surprise. He did neither.

I was struck by how drastically he has changed too; somehow, he had become even more…beautiful than the fifteen year old boy who was terrified of Vampires just last year. He, too, was staring at me like I had changed, which I admit I did. But I tried putting it all past me and smiled.

"Well, whatever it is you were working on, I didn't see," I chimed, laughing at Harriet's flustered face. "I shall just take this apple and leave like nothing happened."

Eli looked away and I was rewarded by that same blush on his cheeks, a blush I attributed was because I caught them red handed. I slinked away and smiled to myself, believing for all the world that Eli would finally become friends with me again and celebrate my not-too lavish birthday with me.

The next day, it was only Brittany, Harriet and I that celebrated quietly in the kitchens. He never showed up. I might have waited a bit longer after the cake was almost gone, a piece saved to Eli's name only, but he never came. That's when I had enough. I had to confront him about this avoidance, at least get some answers.

I asked the first Vampire I saw if he could track Eli's scent. Turned out, his rooms were quite close to the underground around the Library where Aunt Lily had secluded herself. I waited until the day was almost near, a time when I knew for sure all the Vampires in castle retreated for a deep slumber, including my parents. I needed to get answers without anyone overhearing.

When I started knocking his door, without any ceremony, I might add, I went through various scenarios and plans on how I would tackle him and force answers out of him. My words flew away from me when I saw him. He'd grown too, and came a few centimeters above me even though he was just sixteen. His whole persona had changed and become rather irresistible, a thing I was quite shocked with. However for time being, I was angry and forced him aside to enter his room. It was sparingly furnished but neat, and I could see a stack of books near his study table. He had been educating himself, it seemed. His curtains were thrown wide to let in the early morning glow, the sun still not above the horizon.

I was almost panting with the repressed anger I was feeling. His life had changed too, and I had no idea about it. I, who considered myself his only friend, knew noting of his life since he started avoiding me. Just how had I managed to spend these months away from him?

"You weren't there," I said, for starters. "I saved you a piece of cake, too. And you weren't…"

"I didn't know if I was invited," he said rather suddenly, making my eyes pop open in shock.

"Did you just—Oh, my God," I started laughing. "So that's how it is, huh? I am no longer your friend, is that it? Is that why…"

"Please, my Lord," Eli said, sounding scared. "I meant no disrespect. I just, didn't realize that I was still your friend. I mean—you are Lord Edward's son, and I am…a mere servant."

I surged forward and slapped him, so hard that he collided with the door that still stood open. On the collision, though, it banged shut and the loud noise echoed through the empty underground. He looked hurt, for a minute, and then lowered his head as if accepting it. It made me even angrier.

"What is wrong with you, Eli?! When have I ever said anything about being a Lord? Whoever put this ridiculous idea in your head that you are anything but a friend to me?" I could tell by his reaction that he was not prepared for the outburst. And for once I wondered if his avoidance really was his own choice. "Eli…did someone…ask you to leave me? Is that it?"

He looked hesitant first. "No, not really. I just decided one day that I should put distance between us, my Lor—"

"You call me that one more time and I shall murder you!" I spat, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry, S-Sebastian," he whimpered. The look of fear and uncertainty was only too evident on his face now. "Its true that I was told to respect you and accept my proper place here—but it was also my own choice to leave you."

"Who told you to respect me?!"

"I have been having troubles with a few others…" Eli explained, a bit uneasily. "Particularly with those who are in training for their Turing alongside you. But they aren't much of a bother really. I can take a few bruises and scrapes and even mocking words about how I'm lowly and not good enough. _That_ doesn't bother me much."

I went still at his words. He'd been abused by the other teenagers? And he'd kept quiet about it, too, or Brittany should surely have taken action against it. Also, these condescending words were so cold and familiar. I had an idea who it might have been who told him his 'proper place' in this castle but I had to ask to be certain. "Who said that?"

"Your Father."

And it all made sense. My refusal to relinquish Eli's blood to him, all those months ago—Father had taken it as a strike against his status and robbed me of the only friend I'd ever known. "Please, Eli, know that I've by no means accepted my place in the castle yet. In fact, ever since Father started showing his other side, I have been reluctant to even consider becoming his heir. So you must tell me exactly what happened and why he told you those things…"

He looked conflicted, like he still didn't believe me. And I realized that the fear earlier was because of me. Father had made Eli fear me, too. And that hurt so much, so very much. To show him how much I cared, I came forward and gently offered him my wrist. At first, he looked at the wrist and me in succession several times, unsure. Then he reached out and grabbed it.

"Warm…heartbeat…" he whispered, as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"See? Eli, I am the same as always. And I still consider you my only friend. Please…tell me what Father has done to you…?"

And told me he did.

He threw himself in my arms and started crying, telling me how scared he'd been all this time. Apparently, Father had cornered him a few days before Margaret's' birth. He'd threatened Eli to leave me alone. But when Eli refused to listen, Father had tried to kill Anna Marie. Eli had promptly moved out, telling that excuse of how he was feeling strange about me and needed to find some space. Then Father had threatened him to not meet me again, how I was destined to become one of the Vampire Princes after my eighteenth year, how everyone should respect me, in particular humans. That's when Eli had refused to look at me in the eye and started avoiding me. Father had trapped Eli several times with threats to either kill him or Turn him in a Rogue if he ever tried to tell anyone about his threats.

All this while, I held him close and cursed my Father. I thought that Eli's removal from my room must be enough to keep him away from Father's sadistic attitude. How wrong I had been! All this time, Eli had been suffering because he cared for me too.

"I couldn't do anything," he sobbed, clutching me close. "I couldn't run away, or tell Brittany. She noticed I looked afraid all the time. I had to keep you safe and ignorant of it, however, so I—so I endured. I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I believed when he said that you had started hating me now, since you started training in combat to finally ready yourself for the Turning. And I believed him. But yesterday when you smiled at me—I…I just…didn't know what to think anymore."

"Hush, Eli," I said softly, running my hand through his thick but silky black hair. "I will never hate you. And whatever happens, believe that Father and I will never be the same. And don't worry about anything. We must keep up the pretence of evasion. From now on, we must meet only at the hours of sunrise, when we know for sure Father will never find out."

He nodded, finally clearing his tears away. Almost as if he'd realized how close we were, he scooted away from me with the same flush of mortification. I had to laugh at this reaction. Eli was still too cute.

"I apologize, again," he mumbled, looking at me playfully. "Does this mean I can give you your birthday present?"

I could've sworn my heart stopped at his words.

Since I was aware of my fate after my eighteenth birthday, the only present I ever got from Father was proud words of congratulations on managing to overcome another year in life, and occasionally acknowledgment from Mother. Harriet rewarded me by making cake or something sweet. Lily and Brittany always rewarded my by giving me less difficult work.

This would be the first time anyone else gave me something and I could barely breathe at the playful, excited gleam in his ocean blue eyes.

"Y-Yes," I said at last. "Of course, you can."

"Close your eyes then."

I closed my eyes while I heard him dash to his closet and return, fumbling with something.

"You can open your eyes now…" He sounded hesitant and extremely nervous.

I opened my eyes and first looked at his nervous yet expectant face, then at his hands. At what he was holding. Whatever my present was was wrapped in a silk cloth carefully, it was something slim but lengthy. With trembling hands he gave it to me. I opened the wraps of the silk carefully and unearthed the treasure beneath. I might've gasped openly or made some appreciative noise, but I could hardly recall.

I was looking at a beautifully crafted dagger. It was as big as my whole hand, a bit bigger even, with a leather handle sown with care and beauty. With the stitches, the same intricate pattern, an S was etched at the place where the handle met the silver blade. And that's when I realized what I was holding. "Eli…this is…"

"I know," he stammered modestly. "I wanted to make a sword except I didn't have much time. Even so, I really wanted to give you something I made myself. Of course, I would've told Lily or Brittany to give this to you but now that you are here I thought I—"

I didn't let him finish and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Eli! Thanks a million. This is the most precious present I've ever had!"

He was shocked to say the least, but he wrapped his arms around me and whispered. "I'm glad you like it."

Of course, I did. This wasn't just a dagger; it was a creation of Eli's hands. A creation I would hold dear for the rest of eternity if I could.

For some reason, I couldn't let go, so I stayed where I was. Eli, too, didn't release me and tucked his chin on my shoulder, sighing in relief. It felt like ages since we were like this together the last time, so I wanted to enjoy as much as I could.

We stayed together even after sun rose, and peeked till the noon. Eli and I were sleepy, yet we couldn't stop talking and sharing things we've kept for so long. Even as I thought of leaving, I felt this weird loneliness but I knew that I would come back again. With the promise of meeting again, we parted ways. As I made my way to my room, I knew for sure that Eli had become an important part of my life. I clutched the dagger he made to my heart—ever since he came, my life had started becoming better. I just knew I wouldn't ever let him go.

XXXXX

A routine formed smoothly. We avoided each other, to every eye nothing but strangers now, and met half an hour before sunrise everyday. We spent those hours talking, laughing and generally being around each other. Some times, Eli and I would fall silent after talking too long and I would hold him in my arms. At those times I felt so loved and cherished that I cried nearly every time. Eli would wipe my tears away and promise that everything will turnout for good.

It came to a point that I also started avoiding my Father on events that he did come home. As I grew up steadily, trained hard, I started hearing the first whispers of something like a Rebellion. It was mostly hushed whispers between the trainees of my age, and sometimes our instructors. _Someone_ was gathering supporters to go against our beloved Prince and King. Almost everyone that heard declared to stick to the King's side and hunt this incompetent traitor down. And I also agreed with them. Almost. Because each day Father spent apart from the castle, I worried that he might be the perpetrator of this Rebellion.

I voiced my opinions to Brittany one day when one of the human maids overheard us. She was of opinion that the Royalty would fall soon. On further questioning she answered that she 'thought' the Queen wasn't loyal to His Majesty either. It took some serious spell work on Brittany's part to finally unravel the maid's mind and my fears were confirmed. My Father was courting the Queen—_courting_ was the most decent word I could use for what he was doing, though.

My time with Eli was the only thing that got me through all the tension around me. Although, my training got harsh, in preparation for a fight if it really occurred and Eli was always called in for making extra weaponry just to be sure. We barely got a few hours after dawn to actually stay with each other. During these times we talked as if this would be our last chance; when I held him to my heart it always felt we were getting further apart then ever. It always pained me that my future—once so certain—now looked unsure. I didn't know if I wanted to be a Vampire to follow my Father's footsteps anymore, or if I wanted to leave this place with Elliot to his village. Each day the idea of leaving this life behind started getting plausible.

And each day, I realized that I felt certain…_things_ for Elliot that weren't normal admiration of a friend. Each day, I found that holding him was precious to me in more ways then one.

During this time, the clash within the very walls of the castle started. It started like all rebellions did, in whispers and murmurings, but almost everyone started hearing things about the unfaithfulness of the Queen at Edward's hands. The Queen was betraying King Arlen in favors of warming Edward's bed. If that didn't show the improper way of handling affairs of house then…how could the King be trusted with taking care of the matters regarding all Vampire-kind? Many of those who had openly vowed to stand beside the King now started doubting loyalties, and our untied house became two opposing forces. By the time the matters were taken to the King himself, the Queen rejected all allusions and pleaded mercy saying that Edward seduced her in her moments of weakness when she trusted he was only trying his best to help.

By then, Edward's motives had been achieved. He had loyal followers, and the newly Turned army of Vampires that he'd created out the ones he'd allegedly rescued.

The day it was officially announced that Edward would be banished to never take refuge in any land or territory again, the Royals gave me a choice of decision. It was a decision I took without second thought as I met my eyes with Brittany, Aunt Lily and Eli across the throne room. I would stay here, loyal to the King. I denied my ties to Edward that day. My Mother took my hand in front of the entire court and announced she'd stay beside me too; That she'd always hated Edward and in turn me, because Edward had solely raised me to become an image of himself. My declaration of severing ties with Father made her realize that I was a man of my own, and she accepted me then like never before.

XXXXX

"You seem disturbed, child," Mother said to me one day while I was reading her passages from the Macbeth. "Did something happen?"

I closed the book after page-marking it, and tried to get my thoughts in order.

It had been an entire month since the banishment of Edward and a large part of household of this castle, and yet, we've heard no news of any imminent attacks from his side. Just as well, in my opinion. I was fully beginning to comprehend this new freedom without the pressure of Father's constant desires to see me _achieve_, and not to mention, my Mother's newfound love for me was also a redeeming factor. I'd started spending time with her every evening after studies and before training. Even though she couldn't taste human food, we shared lunch together daily.

As for the problems I was facing—I wasn't so sure how to say it to her. She was quite religious as far as Vampires go, so I wasn't convinced if she'd rebuke me for asking things that were on my mind.

"Well?" she asked, now intrigued at my thoughtful silence.

"I—Mother, if you develop certain feelings for someone you hold dear as just a friend," I began hesitantly. "But you know that you can't act on those feelings because they are your only friend and it would be highly inappropriate too…What if you wanted to act on the said feelings, knowing that it was wrong? Is it considered bad generally or, is it a sin?"

Mother cocked her head to side, a smile gracing her features. "Your only friend, huh? Somehow, I just know you mean Elliot."

I tried to breathe normally as I nodded in affirmative.

"What sorts of feelings are these? Ambivalent or…passionate?"

At her words I turned red because they most certainly were of passionate nature. I couldn't tell her that because of these feelings I've woken up quiet often from sleep with a mess in my sheets, or that even holding him now made me bothered and flustered. Even he had noticed my agitated behavior. "You can say they are passionate."

"Hmm…" she said serenely. "Are these feelings merely physical or are there some deep-seated emotions involved? Say, perhaps emotions such as love?"

I tried to comprehend her meaning. Physical? Why, yes. Eli has physically intrigued me for quiet some time now actually, particularly after his recent growth spurt. Emotional? Maybe. I do have strong desire to write poems for him and say a lot of emotion things, too. Except what does she mean…_love_?

"Mother, isn't love supposed to be with another gender?" I asked, slightly anxious at her insinuations. "I mean, love with another man is not—probable, is it?"

"My dear, love is an emotion that surpasses even the toughest barriers. In fact, it's the _only_ emotion that can achieve that. A barrier of gender is quiet ridiculous, in my opinion. Have you yet read about Vampire's life styles? How they take mates and how sometimes those happen to be of same gender as well?"

I shook my head. "I've postponed my Turning for a few years, until after Eli can—" I cleared my throat. Eli had still issues with Vampires. "I mean, I've put every such education on hold too."

"Well, I am not surprised. But take it from me; mates are sometimes males and females for their same gender. It doesn't matter who you choose to love, Sebastian. It matters is that you remain true to them." She sighed tiredly here, a strange expression crossed her features.

For an instant, I realized that she spoke of these emotions from experience. Does she stays with Father, even knowing what kind of man he is, because she is bound by her love towards him? Why else would they choose each other as mates if that wasn't the case? I've never heard of marriages without love between Vampires before, and I hardly think it's even achievable; to spend en eternity together, love is required to survive through all that time. So I tried to ignore the burning curiosity. And focused on my own problems. "Well, I do wish to remain with him for a long time…"

"That is an important clue to your real feelings," she said, with a smile as she came back form her own thoughts. "And if you think your feelings for Elliot hold the said emotions too, then by all means, tell him. And do so soon before some girl snatches him away."

I blushed at her bluntness and she laughed, petting my cheek…but I took her words to my heart. I would tell Elliot as soon as possible. The worst he could do was reject me. The mere thought was heart wrenching—but I could never force something like this on him.

Even so, it made certain things clear to me. I've never seen Lord Phillips with a woman before, thinking that his wife probably stayed indoors all the time. But if what Mother said is true, then it would mean the man who always accompanies Lord Phillips must be his mate. Also, Father always muttered about how Phillips should give his status up because he was nothing but a 'sodomizing criminal.' I always thought it was some joke between them, but in the light of new revelations, I just knew that Father was opposed to taking males as mates too. Another good reason why he kept Elliot away. He must have seen that I cared about him in some way to threaten him. And I couldn't be more happy that Father was now gone, to never return if Lord Arlen whishes so.

"Am I disturbing you two?" a gentle voice asked. I looked up to see Prince Carolus hesitating in the doorway.

"No, of course not," Mother said gently. "I was just listening to Sebastian's worries about something. How about you? I believe this isn't an idle visit?"

The Prince smiled bashfully. "No, it isn't. I was just troubled about a few things so I thought this was the right time to pay you a visit."

"Come on in, then," Mother said and then turned to me. "Don't you have training, young man?"

I remembered that, indeed, I had. So I excused myself and left. Looking back once, I saw as the Prince took my vacated seat and exhaled, looking suddenly peaceful. Then I closed the door and all but ran outside for the training grounds. All the while, wondering about Mother's advice.

XXXXX

That night while Elliot was showing me how to take better care of the dagger to avoid rusting, I finally decided to tell him.

"Eli…"

He looked up in inquiry. I was again struck by his beautiful features, bright eyes and innocent smile that graced his soft lips. Again, I felt my heart thud painfully and I realized that this is what Mother meant. It wasn't just physical. Eli's hold over me was far beyond that…it defiantly went to the emotional level. All the more reason to tell him…

"Sebastian?" he asked when I just kept staring at him. "Is something wrong? Something on my face?" He wiped a hand down his face, trying to clean himself.

"No, that's not it," I said. "It's just that—I've been a little distant with you lately. I don't know if you've noticed—"

"I have," he said quickly. "It's hard not to, really. One minute we are talking the next you start staring at me, and then you make some excuse and leave. Have I done something wrong…?"

"Oh, no, Eli! You haven't done anything wrong. It's just…_me_." I cleared my throat. I could hardly just drop 'I love you' on him and be done with it. I should tell him better. Or maybe, I shouldn't tell him right away… "Remember when you said that you were feeling strange around me and needed to separate rooms? And also you hinted that it was your choice that made you do it and not just Father's threats?"

He nodded. "I was scared, I admit. I was getting far too comfortable around you and becoming close to you. Not that I mind it—just, I was still not ready to trust anyone. Though I've changed, I trust you now, Sebastian. So tell me, what is it?"

"I have been feeling strange too," I admitted in a low voice. At his frown I explained: "Not in a bad way, I trust you as well. Just, I don't know how to act on such feelings. I've never had these feelings before for anyone and…"

Eli was staring at me now with parted lips and fast breaths. Remembering how I wasn't going to say anything, I did the next best thing.

Leaning closer to him till our foreheads touched, I stared in his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered slightly as he exhaled the breath he must have been holding. Then ever so softly, I touched my lips with his.

I felt Eli inhale sharply and go still. Our eyes were open and lips still touching. Then I closed my eyes and pushed forth, kissing him properly, while he still didn't move. I felt disappointment blossom in my chest. I've never kissed anyone before but I've caught some couples kissing countless times by accident, and I knew that when one kissed the other, they somehow reciprocated. Or at least pushed away if they were averse to the idea. Why wasn't Eli pushing me away then?

Just as I was about to give up, I felt his strong hands garb my shoulders as he tilted his head, sliding our lips at a new angle, exhaling sharply again as my eyes flew open and we parted. Both our breaths were coming in short, fast pants. But it was his face that made me loose control. His parted lips, his flushed cheeks and wide, darkened eyes.

"S-Sebastian…" he whispered. "Do you…_mean_ it?"

I nodded sharply. "Yes. I think I have feelings for you. And I would not hate you if you don't return these feelings. I know it's awkward and weird all of a sudden but I really like you Eli, and I would love to stay with you for as long as I—"

My ramblings were cut off as Eli smashed his lips against mine. This time I opened my mouth and groaned. I could feel him everywhere, his smell, his soft lips, and his strong yet warm hands as they grabbed my shoulder and fingered my hair. I wound my arms around his neck too and pulled him closer, hesitatingly flicking my tongue on his lips.

He instantly opened his mouth and our tongues met for the first time, taking my breaths away. I might've moaned or something because we parted again and this time Eli was smiling through his rough breathing.

"I have feelings for you, too," he admitted softly, caressing my cheek and tucking my hair behind the ear. "I've had for a long time. That's why I changed rooms because I didn't know if you would feel the same way. I think, I love you, Sebastian."

There. He said what I couldn't. And he has waited even longer than I. So I smiled and pecked his lips again. "I love you too, Elliot Gilbert. And I will love you for all my life." It was a promise—one I didn't want to break.

He didn't say anything more. I could tell by the way he smiled that he believed me. Our lips found each other again, and we spent that night together without a care in the world. Without even knowing that our little bubble of happiness would burst soon enough.

XXXXX

It was after a whole month again that Eli admitted to me he wasn't scared of Vampires anymore. So I took up my training with a new vigor and decided to ask my Mother to do the honors on my eighteenth birthday. She was shocked at first, but since my Father wasn't around, she was the only family member who would be able to do this. She agreed to become my sire.

Eli also started studies with me—this time, Brittany started my crash course about Vampire lifestyle. The more I read about my heritage, the more intrigued I was. I wondered if that was why everybody loved and respected Prince Carolus, because his powers (according to the literature) were magnificent and unfathomable. It also gave me some insight about Father's power. While they were formidable as well, I was not that scared. He couldn't touch me any more, and I would rather have my Mother's powers of wisdom and gentleness. She was a nature guide of sorts according to Brittany. The reason why people came to her to stay beside her was her influence. It was calming and peaceful, a few minutes in her presence would ease all your burdens and worries, making you think clearly and rationally. I wonder if that's how she got through to me, and made me decide confessing to Eli at last. It seemed possible. Come to think of it, the Prince also said he was troubled when he came to her that day.

The topic that interested me the most (and Eli) was of course about the sex life between Vampire mates, especially of the same gender. Red faced but still interested, Eli and I had to listen to Brittany's monotone voice as she explained it in details. Minuscule, precise details.

The more I heard, the more I realized that I wanted to do all these things to Eli. I caught his eye and he blushed before looking away. So maybe he, too, wanted this. _We could experiment after the lessons tonight, _I caught myself wondering.

A few nights later, Eli came to the Kitchen with a small girl. At first I didn't know what to say, but then I recognized her. She was Danielle, famously known as Dani. Amongst us trainees she was the youngest…ten perhaps. Yet she could throw knives at targets like it was nobody's business.

Presently, she was cradling her forehead in her palm, I could see a dark purple, blossoming and throbbing bruise between her little fingers. Eli was shuffling amongst many drawers looking for the first aid.

"What happened, Dani?" I asked.

She sniffled. "Nothing. Cut myself. I was being stupid."

For someone so little, she really was brave. I think I've never seen her with anyone before, not an adult or a kid. I stifled my curiosity until after Eli was done mending her. She thanks Eli with a smile and ran away before I could pour her some orange juice.

"Well?" I asked him as soon as we were alone.

"She didn't cut herself, she was…_protecting_ me," Eli said. "There are some amongst the teenagers here who look up to you, Sebastian, as Lord Edward's heir. They think I am being disrespectful by getting too close, and decided to teach me a lesson."

I hugged him at once, realizing how hard this must be for Eli. So the others have been bothering him again? I haven't seen any bruises on his body during our nightly trysts…but he does have strength now to challenge them back with his own weapons. That's the only comfort I have, knowing that he is keeping himself safe. Still, my position in castle really was different and I hated when people treated me like royalty. Bet that's probably why I never had any friend…they always considered me like I was superior to them. Not their fault, but if they are trying to take away the only one I loved then they were being presumptive. What do they care what I do anyway? I'm just a poster child for them.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, as I said, she saved me. I didn't even see her, Sebastian. One minute I'm trying to face off those mutts and the next she's there, knives in hand and ready to kill. She got punched for it though and now I feel guilty."

I smiled softly. It was an honor to see that my lover was so caring. "She is like that. She stays away but I think she cares, too. She's brave. You should stick with her more often. In fact, we both should."

He smiled up at me and did something brave, too. He leaned away form my hug and kissed me fully. Usually he didn't allow any contact outside the room but I returned the kiss all the same.

Dani became our third part. We all stuck close together and I always enjoyed the looks of disdain…almost _envy_ on those who looked up to me. Or so they said. I would rather be alone than have such presumptuous followers.

Days passed and we immersed ourselves in the studies while the world around us went by at its own pace. I saw the signs of disturbances all around me, but I chose to ignore it in favor of spending as much time with Eli as possible. We did try sex; and found it to be extremely satisfying. And distracting while I trained. I could always see Eli in the moments of passion when I closed my eyes and it was making my instructors furious when I lost track of the jobs. Dani's knowing giggles weren't helping me either. She had, that little fox, found out that Eli and I were rather _too close_ accidentally by stumbling in on us one night. But her approval was also appreciated. Along with mother and Brittany, we were somehow happy that Father's animosity didn't reach us anymore.

Somehow, I got through and soon enough—it was time.

XXXXX

**~ 1924 ~**

At Eli's insistence, I spent my birthday with my Family one last time. Mother, Harriet, Brittany, Dani and Eli all sat around the table in the kitchen when I cut my cake and they clapped thunderously. I laughed like a child, even though I was cutting my eighteenth birthday cake. I was too happy to care.

I was happy because I was finally with the people I loved. Granted, Lily was still locked up all by herself, but I was glad that I got to celebrate as a human being one last time. I was glad because my Mother would sire me and I would inherit her gracious powers. I was glad that Eli accepted my choice and was considering on Turning himself one day. The entire world was coming to its right place for me.

After hours of celebrating, my Mother excused herself first.

"You never know just how many worried souls are waiting on me by now. Happy Birthday, love," she said as she kissed my forehead before walking out the kitchen.

Brittany was next to leave, taking a piece of cake with her for Lily if she could find her. Harriet then threw us out in order to clean up before the night. Dani had long ago fallen asleep on the table. Harriet assured me she would put Dani to bed in a while, since we didn't really know where the girl slept.

Eli and I took each other's hands and started walking to the basement to his room. He'd failed to get me a present this time, but instead promised me a night full of passion and I couldn't wait to get started. I wanted to experience this with him one last time before I Turned. I would have to go through extreme pain and training in control before I would even be ready to hold Elliot the same way. I was bent on not disappointing him or hurting him. Not now that he was finally at ease with this situation.

As promised, the minute we were in his room, he led me to the bed, softly kissing my neck on the way. A sigh escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes before I fell on my back. I stared up at him as he looked at me with those hungry eyes. I couldn't hold my blush as he started taking his clothes off. First his shirt, then undershirt came off. I licked my lips at his magnificent body and trembled when I realized I would touch him within seconds.

Sure enough, he crawled on top of me and I all but screamed in relief when our lips finally met in that familiar dance. There was no gentleness. Maybe both our minds recognized that this was the last time we'd be this way and wanted to get through with it as fast as possible. So that we could do it again, and again before day break. Or maybe because it was the fact that we won't get another chance like this after I Turned the next morning. We might have to wait a few years if my control was not mastered soon. Years.

I never knew just how prophetic that thought was. That I just might have to wait _years_ to hold him again.

Because the minute I felt Eli's heat against my own, the whole castle shook with a mighty explosion…a herald of the hell that had finally come to our doorstep.

XXXXX

Eli and I disengaged from each other. I could see fear reflected in his flushed face. And somehow…_I knew._ This would be the last time I would hold him.

Feeling this unimaginable sadness in my heart, I grabbed his face and kissed him one last time. His sudden tears that I tasted on my lips, the tremors of his body and his immediate reaction to kiss me back just as passionately were proof enough. He knew, too. This was our last kiss.

Taking his hand, I got dressed again. He let go only when necessary, but right after we were clothed, our hands found each others' again. Without any last words (I didn't want to say the last words just yet) I took him outside.

The basement hallways were eerily empty, as per usual. But there were discordant screaming sounds from upper level. Harsh, shrieking screams that I recognized only too well. Eli went still beside me, he recognized the screams, too.

It didn't make any sense. Why were we under attack from Rogues?

My first thought was that the Rogues have gotten brave after attacking so many villages and cities close to us. It made sense they came here next. And then, my mind cleared. Suddenly the motive behind the attacks, the survivors…it all made sense now.

Rogues don't attack so methodically. They were only attracted to fresh blood, however they found it. They couldn't think clearly enough to attack...and they most certainly don't leave survivors behind.

This was a _Vampire attack_. Sane, systemized attacks—presided by someone clever, someone powerful. Someone like...

"I know who was behind those attacks..." I said at once, my hand tightening around Eli's. "Come on! We must find the King."

"Wait!" Eli yelled, tugging against my hold. "Sebastian, wait! We can't..."

"_We have to! The longer we wait the more people would die!"_

With his mighty force, Eli snatched his hand away. His actions were enough to make me think slightly lucidly. I looked back at him, surprised at his angry face.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Sebastian. The King isn't here. Neither is Lord Phillip. They went away to meet some ministers in Asia. To appoint new Third Lord after Lord Edward."

"Yes," I realized only now. The Royals had gone just yesterday. Which meant... "Only Prince Carolus is here. He's..." _in danger!_

Eli didn't have to know what I meant. He nodded and I grabbed his hand again. We now ran without stopping, up the stairs and into the grand castle foyer.

We weren't prepared for the sight that greeted us.

The castle door stood ajar, letting in the cold night breeze. All the guards lay dead, some still bleeding. I could see a few mounds of ashes, too. The remains of Vampires who lived here in harmony, now scattering in the unrelenting breeze.

"They are slaying everyone," Eli gasped, spotting the body of one of trainee child.

"I have to get my Mother," I said, realizing that having more allies now would be prudent.

Eli and I ran without delay up the stairs to second floor where Mother's chambers were located. In our way, we found even more bodies—now more ashes than humans—and it made me wonder exactly how many Vampires my Father got to attack here.

In the back of my head, I heard Eli's accusing voice. _"STAY BACK! You look the same as those monsters who attacked us! Stay away from us!"_ I remembered my own question, too. And I remembered being surprised that a human boy would be so dense as to mix us with Rogues. And yet Eli's answer had been the same. _"Aye, you do. The same pale creatures with no heartbeats and no soul in your eyes!"_

Only now I realized. Eli hadn't been mistaken. There never had been Rogue attacks. The recent attacks were carried out by Vampires, the same ones who were here now. There always had been a reason behind Eli's unnatural distrust of everyone here…it's because he knew that the ones who destroyed his village and life were definitely not Rogues.

The minute I entered Mother's chambers, I heard her guttural screams. I was running for her bedroom in the next instant. What I saw then, would forever be etched in my memories.

Edward stood beside the bed, my Mother in his clutches. His mouth was attached to her neck; I saw his throat move, rapidly sucking her life out. I saw as her eyes fixed on me, hopeless but just slightly happy. I saw her mouth move. The _words_ didn't register at first.

And then, Father's…no, Edward's eyes opened and fixed on me, his mouth still latched at her throat. I saw him smirk, taking long, satisfied gulps. As his fangs snapped out of her skin, I saw the trails of black Vampire blood escaping down his chin. He flumped Mother's lifeless form carelessly back on the bed, wiping his mouth without as much as grief on his face. He just looked…vaguely impressed—his tongue flicked out to taste the remaining blood on his lips—as if mildly delighted how well Mother had tasted.

And in the next second, my eyes found Mother's body. It disintegrated into ash softly, covering the rich, burgundy velvet sheets with the pure whiteness of her being.

In that Moment, I realized what her words had been.

'_I love you, son.'_

The minute she left the world, the hold of her gentleness broke and I felt the wave of troubles, misery and sadness wash over the entire castle. I felt it in my eyes as my tears finally fell; I heard it in a chocked sob behind me as Eli registered what just happened.

And I felt anger the likes of which I'd never felt before. I've heard about hatred. I knew what it entailed. I had read countless tales of hatred and revenge in my life and in history lessons with Lily. All of the angered, deranged things the Kings or Emperors of old did in the name of revenge and hate were always lost on me. I used to always think that they were probably insane.

I never knew until I saw Mother's ashes that I had been right. They were insane—insane due to loss and grief. And for once, I realized what actual hatred was.

I might've screamed or yelled or cursed, I didn't know then. All I knew was that I felt hate towards the man who've been my Father all along. I ran towards him, my bare hands clutched at his throat and he…_laughed_. He laughed at my pathetic, human strength. He laughed while my Mother's ashes were just behind him on the bed. He laughed while I felt pain so insane it couldn't even defend myself when he finally slapped me away.

"Sebastian!" Eli roared and grabbed me before I hit the floor.

My cheek stung like I'd ran into a concrete wall. When I looked up, Edward was smiling something fierce, his eyes were on Eli. And my heart clenched. I'd rather die than see Edward hurt Eli in front of my eyes.

"Eli, run…" My voice was a hoarse whisper of fear. He didn't hear me at first—but Edward did. Edward laughed at the scared attempt at survival. "ELI, RUUNN!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!"

Of course, he wasn't. Stubborn, loveable smith! So I did what I had to then. I made another promise; this time sure I wouldn't be able to keep it. I got up and looked into his eyes.

"Eli, please. Run. Live for me. I'll find you. Please…" He was looking at me like I'd lost my mind. Maybe I had. But my priority was to get him out and away from Edward. "For me, Eli. Do it for me…"

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"But I am," Edward insisted. "In fact, I don't care much about you boys anyway. I must go now and do what I came here for."

I stood in front of Eli protectively as Edward came to us—and glided past us without a second glance. My breath left me in a whoosh. I stared at my Mother's ashes and felt the familiar anger rising within me. But Eli…

I turned to him and grabbed his face, kissing him once. "_Go_." And I pushed him, emphasizing. He was unmoving at first. "Eli, go. I will find you. Wait for me."

He wavered. "Promise me."

I clenched my eyes shut, and smiled a fake smile. "I promise. I will find you. If it's today, tomorrow or years later. _I will find you."_

Eli nodded once and turned to leave. At the doorway, he stopped and looked back just one last time. "I will wait, Sebastian. For however long I must."

I turned away, hiding my tears as I heard his footsteps run back down the sitars and—_hopefully_—outside and further away from this accursed place.

Walking on staggering steps, I knelt beside my Mother's bed. I took a fistful of her ashes and clutched them to my heart. My Mother—who'd always looked at me like I was a disappointment, a shadow of my father. Who'd always turned me away—and died loving me all the same. Mother, whom I'll miss for as long as I lived. Edward had killed her without reason, without meaning. Like she was expendable.

I wasn't strong yet, but I was strong enough to kill Edward if I must. And remembering his urgency, I knew what his next move would be. If he truly desired power, he'd kill the Prince. And for that he might need the help of his strongest ally…Lily.

I ran out of the room and now went back down for the basement. But at foyer I was stopped again at another cruel sight. Father was there, standing with a few of his loyal associates. Amongst them were few trusted Vampires that I'd admired, too. Karofskys, Santana, and the newly Turned survivors. They all bore telltale signs of battle, with their mouths smeared with blood and clothes darkened with black and red blood drops. That wasn't all, though. The apprentices I'd trained with and other human kids, were huddled aside watched over by the Vampires Father commanded. They trembled and cried silently—there was no hope on their faces. And I felt a dread in my heart. The only consolation I had was that Dani wasn't amongst the huddled kids. Then again, she might be dead already. I tried not to dwell on her anymore.

That's when the quiet struck me. _Too silent_…everywhere. The hustle bustle of the castle had been a part of me for as long as I care to remember, was nowhere to be heard now. It was so silent that the stillness was suddenly perceptible. That's when I was hit by a cruel reality. I realized that nobody was left _alive_ in this castle anymore.

"Ah, son," Edward had turned and noticed me finally. "Come to join me, finally. Good, that's good. We are just wondering where Lily might be. Any ideas?"

I just stared him down, slowly descending the stairs. He was amused at my anger. But there was something cunning in his smile as I finally reached him. Though, I wasn't about to let him win. I smiled right back. "Why I don't know, _Father,_" I said the word in derision. "Maybe they are killed at the hands of your uncontrollable…posse."

He glared. "Oh, I advised them against it, son. Do not worry. I just happen to know they are hiding in the basement. Where? I might need some help with that." Then smirking he said, "Oh, and your _friend_…Eli." My heart stuttered to a stop at his name. Father must have heard it for his smile widened drastically. "I just finished him before you came. He was…delicious."

I snapped then. I lunged at him, attempting to throttle him again but his grabbed my neck in turn and yanked me away from him like I was some sort of disgusting, smelly sock.

"Lord Edward?" Karofsky asked. "Should we search?"

"Hmm?" Edward looked slightly interested and clenched his fingers around my neck, my breathing became difficult. "Oh, yes. Do. And I'll take care of this…" He looked at me with a smile.

As the Vampires dispersed to search for Lily, and maybe Brittany with her, Edward smiled shown at me. "You know, I was going to kill you. Since you've become so loyal to your Mother and that boy. I knew you were useless. Controlling you would be next to impossible…but now that I've killed both your _weaknesses_, I might be able to make some use of you."

I never expected it to hurt as he sunk his fangs in my neck. I didn't even have a chance to scream, too busy breathing properly as his fingers loosened around my neck. He drank and drank, and I felt my body sway weightlessly. Black spots were forming in front of me—when he finally snapped his head away like a cobra striking a prey. With his fangs, he tore a chunk of my neck off. I could feel the flesh ripping and blood pooling out and over my body.

It would appear that I was finally getting my present for eighteenth birthday…just not how I'd expected it. My Father was not going to kill me in peace. He was letting me bleed out.

I fell on the floor in a heap as I heard screaming of two women. I knew without really opening my eyes that Lily and Brittany were discovered at last. Lily was putting up a fight, it seemed. Brittany on the other hand, was screaming profanities at Karofsky and another woman who tried to bind her. I vaguely heard an in take of breath near me as Santana stiffened. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at the screaming blonde, a frightened expression fleetingly passed on her face. My vision faded again as Lily's eyes focused on me.

It was a world of pain for me…I kept going in and out of my mind. Like a candle fluttering in wind, but not really dying out. I heard people around me, Edward's voice being the major one. I felt an unexpected sorrow well inside of my heart as I thought of Mother and Eli.

They were gone. _Truly gone._ What was the point in living anymore now?

I started to give in then, ignoring Lily's protests as Edward threatened her with something. I thought I heard their voice but I just might as well be dreaming at this point…or stuck in a trance.

"…your son!" Lily screamed somewhere. "How could you?!"

"He's a spawn of a whore that I happened to pick up!" Edward boomed back. "So I suggest if you really care for the boy, lead me to that blasted Prince this instant."

Lily was sobbing now. I felt somebody garb my hair roughly, one of Edward's goons perhaps, and I felt my body being dragged on the cold, aged cobblestone floor. My head hit repeatedly against the ground and I realized I was being mercilessly dragged up the stairs now. Nobody was paying mind to me anymore. Lily was no longer crying but I heard Brittany's quiet snuffles.

I felt, more than saw, my blood trailing behind me. I wasn't a Vampire now, so really it was about time I died. And I wished that I was allowed death in peace…

No such thing…as a door was opened and another familiar voice came.

"You've gone too far, Edward." It was the Prince. "I shall never forgive this desecration."

"Of course, my liege," Edward mocked. "I am here to kill you not beg your forgiveness."

At first nothing happened, my dying mind was happy even. Then I felt somebody kneeling and soft hands on my face. The Prince's voice sounded close by, angry and saddened. "What have you done to him? You monster!"

"I haven't done anything…yet. But I will as soon as I have your head, my Lord."

I thought I felt Prince's hands tremble on my cheek. Then he said, "If I do as you ask… would you let Sebastian live?"

Edward chuckled. "Oh, what is it with all of you? Lily and even you want to protect this worthless piece of trash? This faggot?"

"Answer me!" There was raw authority in that voice, and for once I knew why everyone feared the Prince. "Will you spare him?"

There was long pause where I wanted to scream to the Prince to not fall for Edward's trap, to run and save himself. But I couldn't even move anymore, let alone warn him.

"I promise," Edward said at last, and something in me died.

With my final great effort—I opened my eyes and saw those last, horrific moments through my human eyes.

Brittany had the Prince in her arms, she was openly sobbing as he hugged her…in goodbye. Lily stood beside him. And without any words, they both trapped his arms safely behind the back and forced him on his knees. Edward strode towards him with his smirk of victory—and I heard the last screech of a Vampire Prince dying.

I knew no more.

XXXXX

When I awakened as a monster…I saw a face that seemed gentle but held unrestrained sadism in the dark eyes. It was a man who looked more than a man for some reason. He was observing me like I was an interesting test subject.

"I'm Edward, your Father and sire," he said, his voice was like my lifeline. "Say it, Sebastian."

Sebastian was my name, I remembered suddenly. And with it—I remembered a woman's gentle smile, her face as if forgotten. But I couldn't put a name to it. "You're Edward, you are my Father and sire."

"You are my avenger," he said more, a dazzling smile on his face. "A weapon to do my bidding from this day forth…to avenge everyone who is lost that you loved."

I repeated his words. _Those who were lost that I loved?_ At once, a boy's face appeared in my mind—his smile, his eyes were so vivid as if I was seeing him in front of me. A name rang in my head clearly followed by a promise long forgotten it seemed.

_Eli. _

_I promise. I will find you. If it's today, tomorrow or years later. I will find you._

As I stood up and fed from a human girl thrown at me, I was barely seeing anything, hearing anything. I just knew that my body must follow what this Edward was saying or something will go wrong with me. But in my head I still heard the promise. I must find Eli, I must. I didn't remember who he was at first (and wouldn't for some years)—or that My Father supposedly killed him. All I knew was that I would struggle and survive…even _kill_, as long as I can go back to him.

"Eli," I whispered to myself.

Edward—no, _Father_—looked at me sharply. "What of him?"

"I must find him…" I asserted. "I must go and find him."

Edward observed me. Then smiled. "Well, let's make a deal shall we? Help me achieve my goals and then you can go and find Eli."

I knew it was a deal with a devil, but I couldn't care less. The devil was my Father and I had a task. Help Father avenge himself on the Vampire royalty—and find Eli.

As the years passed and my memories slowly returned, my faith grew stronger that it was Edward who I hated…never mind he was my Father. And yet I knew, there was no escaping him…as long as he was still my sire, I was just a servant to him. I vowed that I would never be in position to ever make someone like me; if I ever became a sire, though, I would be a better one, a kinder one. This desire to find freedom and find Eli was all that kept me at Edward's side. For I believed in the darkest corners of my mind that maybe…_maybe_, Edward would keep to our deal and release me.

XXXXX

And on the day I figured out Edward wasn't my Father really, and saw the proof of it with my own eyes…I was free.

XXXXX


End file.
